


脚本

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	脚本

1  
Dean睁开眼时，冬日阳光正爬进窗户，破旧的旅馆房间被照得敞亮。街上偶尔有衣着单薄的晨跑男女经过，带起一阵寒风，泡桐枝干上本就没剩多少的树叶便拂过他们肩膀。  
弟弟不在床上。  
洗手间却不时传来响动。  
嘴角翘起微笑，Dean坐起来，冲紧闭的门开口：“在晨练吗，Sammy？”  
里面连声低语加喘息的“Oh my god”猛然噎住了，连带别的声响，似乎Sam正试图把他将近六英尺五的块头隐藏起来，从那个逼仄空间里消失。  
“不用介意你老哥，”Dean蹑手蹑脚爬起来凑近洗手间，唇边调笑又深几分，“还是说我们的Sammy girl需要个帮手？”  
“闭嘴……”咕哝隔着门板滚来，毫无气势。  
Dean的脸部肌肉陷进一个即将爆发的、隐忍不作的、看好戏的八卦笑容，然后呼地拧开锁推开门——  
着装整齐的Sam看向他，受到惊吓的眼神正义又无辜，双手撑在洗手池上展示清白，纯白衣角随刮起的风拍电影似地飘了两下。  
什么都没看到的Dean十分失望：“你在干什么？”  
“你在干什么？！”  
“你准备对着自己来一发吗？”Dean挑起眉毛。  
Sam懒得搭理，喉结滚动两下转过脸，双眼惶恐不安地四下乱瞄。  
转得太快，留海拍电影似地飘了两下。  
意识还睡得朦胧的Dean凑过去抬起手：“我可以给你做个更性感的造型……”  
拉响一级警报的Sam举臂去拦，啪地挡住了Dean伸上来乱摸的手：“别！”  
Dean停了动作。  
“抱歉……”  
活久见的Sam惊讶回头。  
Dean注视着他，双眼盈满茫然和愧疚，如在风暴中动荡摇摆的苔绿海浪，潮涌而起的感情就掩在水面之下，即将在某个时刻喷薄而出。看得Sam一颗心脏也跟着晃了晃。  
“抱歉，Sammy，我……”  
Sam顺着他的目光看过去。  
光洁明亮的镜子里，被Sam牢牢架住的五只手指上，赫然拎着一顶茂密褐发。而他灯塔般的脑袋就在旁边，兀自闪烁着白昼光芒。  
“我拿掉了你的头发。”Dean一口气完成结语。  
Sam看着Dean。  
Dean看着Sam。  
Sam看着Dean。  
然后Dean弯下腰。  
跑过旅馆门口的人们纷纷停下，为三楼骤然炸开的暴风雨般狂野大笑护住胸口。光秃秃的泡桐树叹了口气，飘下最后一片受惊的落叶。

2  
“刚遇到一个女巫，不过她只会把人变成兔子和乌龟，而且已经失去法力了……”  
Dean揪住鬓角。  
“嘶！放手！“Sam龇牙咧嘴小声警告，又转向电话，“这周都没碰到巨蟾蜍……“  
Dean伸出沾着番茄酱的右手，从顶上揪住三根头发。  
“好，我们会留……嘿！”  
“Sam？！”Bobby在电话那边皱起眉头。  
“额……我们会留意的，谢谢，Bobby。”挂断电话，徒留鬓角的Sam面无表情地看着餐桌那边又一次掀下他假发、当飞盘转的哥哥，倏地站起来越过桌面抢。  
早有防备的Dean往外举高手臂，笑脸灿烂。  
Sam往左。他朝右。  
Sam扑右。他奔左。  
Sam捞左然后迅速向右，Dean坚定向左，比Sam还明白他的假动作。  
Dean看着弟弟满头大汗的样子十分得意，却忽然被啪地握住前臂。  
“给我。”Sam高高在上俯视他，神情严肃，现在少了头发柔化，眼神犀利如剑，脸上的线条刀刀精巧。他握紧哥哥的手臂，掌心跟脉搏贴在一起，只轻轻说了这一句话。  
Dean呆在原地。  
假发在这时被抢走。  
Sam把东西重新扣在脑袋上，低头继续搅拌沙拉。  
一丛火烧伤了Dean的脸，于是他忘记提醒Sam假发戴歪了，回旅馆以后顺理成章地用光了最后一点洗发水。  
半夜里，Sam被一阵寒意莫名惊醒。他扭过头，另一张床上，人影正哼着Ramble on的走调旋律，背对着他双手忙碌。  
摆在床头的还散发着柠檬护发素味道的假发不翼而飞。  
Sam扶住了额头：“Dean？”  
人影顿住了。  
慢慢扭过头，咧开的牙齿在黑暗中寒光森森：“嘿，Sammy。”  
半条辫子从掩藏的手里滑下来。  
Sam扑过去，Dean举起手避开。  
抢夺大战闹了大半宿，中途隔壁敲了几回墙让他们收敛点，两个五岁小孩不为所动。第二天Sam迷迷糊糊醒来，肚子上搭着一条线条好看的小腿。Dean睡姿夸张地趴在身边，嘴唇随呼吸反复蹭过他肩膀，捏着假发的手还努力往外伸。  
Sam无奈一笑，甚是宠溺。

3  
第二天下午，案子总算转移了Dean对假发的注意力。舒一口气的同时，Sam发现了一个问题：这假发太不贴头了。  
走在路上，旁边有车极速飙过，假发就飞了。  
坐在车里，窗外狂风呼啸卷起，假发就飞了。  
待在旅馆，恐怖片里尖叫骤响，假发也飞了。  
又一次追回时，乳白色灵魂从主人头上飘起，Sam感到了这个世界对绝顶人士的深深恶意。一旁哥哥看着心疼，坐过去摸他光溜溜的脑袋，像小时候他怕黑时给他揉头发。温暖手心贴在头皮上，电流一阵阵窜过脊柱。  
刚在公园问完受害者家属，灰雀就把光线照射下闪闪发光的发丝当成了筑巢的草根，忽地衔了就跑。气喘吁吁地从树梢追到了河边，Dean不得不从昨晚赌赢的钱里砸出五分之一在小船上，两人齐心协力划到湖中心才捞起湿漉漉的、造型全无的假发。午后阳光像金沙一样铺满Dean仰躺的身上，Sam忙着拿掉水草，把假发支起晒干，而两只灰雀仍虎视眈眈地盘旋。  
“闯祸的人自己划回去，”Dean摊开四肢享受日光浴，“还剩半个小时，小光头。”  
于是被奴役的肇事者只好一边划船，一边跟鸟类作斗争，一边用鬓角偷偷瞄他哥。旭阳正好，照得水面一片波光粼粼，照得心里的小怪兽止不住蠢蠢欲动，照得反光的脑袋像着了火。  
到警局时头发已经晾干了，焕然一新活力四翘，Sam整个人都精神了不少，证件一亮格外英俊，笑起来酒窝弧度尤其优美。Dean冥冥中有种感觉，似乎有了茂密秀发的弟弟才是他本来的模样，头发的作用大概跟灵魂差不多。他这么想着，出门时恍恍惚惚跟在后面，一不留神撞到他弟突然停下的背。  
第一反应是摸着撞痛的鼻子骂人，缓了缓又感觉不对劲。定睛一看，Sam的后背汗涔涔一片，白衬衣上画了张泼墨。他往自己背后一探，虽然是汗湿了一小块，但远没有那么暴风雨。  
这不会是生病了吧。Dean立马收起痞笑，凑过去悄声问他弟：“你还好吧？”  
Sam慢慢扭头。  
Dean吓了一跳，弟弟脸上纵横交错全是水。他探了一把额头，又摸到脸上，蹭到脖子，这才确定对方是快中暑了。三两下把汗水全抹到对方的高级衬衫上，带着人就往车里跑，从后座拨开各种沙冰抽出一罐冰啤酒，砰一声打开了塞弟弟怀里。  
一脸红扑扑的Sam仰头猛灌下啤酒，怒气冲冲拆了假发就往膝盖上摔，就跟小时候往地上摔不听话的木刀一样。  
Dean好奇去碰，结果给烫得缩回了爪子：“你到底是从哪里搞的这玩意儿？！这是什么酷刑吗？”  
被热晕的Sam低头不说话，睫毛上挂着汗珠，湿透的鬓角乖顺地往下滴水。Dean心里一疼，愣愣地盯着那顶差点烤熟他弟的假发：“我要把那个捣乱的家伙找出来，掏出它的肺。”  
至此，兄弟俩终于就一顶秃头达成统一战线。

4  
Sparrow后颈一凉。  
她放下水晶球回头，Dean Winchester正把刀架在她脖子上，Sam凶神恶煞站在一旁，比他哥还恐怖几分。  
“好久不见。”她转了转眼珠，双手举到肩膀边。  
“别装傻，”Dean恶狠狠吐字，刀又往前压了些，再一点就能割破皮肤，“Sam能用头发问候你之前，谁都别想出这个屋子。”  
“我承认是做了点小手脚，”女巫叹了口气，“但现在我已经没法力了，记得吗？感谢你们的咒语。”  
“那就简单了，我杀了你就行了。”  
女巫慌忙高喊：“但有别的办法！”  
“说。”  
Sparrow看着Sam。Sam看着Sparrow。Sparrow看着Sam。Sparrow看着Dean。Sparrow看着Sam。  
“你去吻他。”看穿一切的女巫对Dean总结。  
刀尖往里压了点。  
“我说真的！”Sparrow痛呼，“你为什么不先试试？！”  
“因为世上没这么荒谬的事。”  
“老天，你是没有童年还是怎么回事？！大多数咒语解除方法都只有一个！”女巫气急败坏，口红都花了。  
Dean发起了愣，刀还搁在原位，手指却紧了又紧。  
Sparrow趁这当口啪地消失了。  
“Dean……”  
声音就贴着背后传来，他吓得一回身，Sam低头，轻轻地、温柔地覆上他的嘴唇。  
沉寂的血液突然浪潮涌动，更古老更久远的悸动从他们触碰的地方开始，水流般冲往心脏，又随汹涌血液波浪般刷过全身。呆若木鸡的Dean看着弟弟轻阖的眼睑，纤长的睫毛几乎刷下他的泪水。像是着了魔，他闭上眼睛慢慢抬起手，抱住了弟弟脑后。  
指间松动了一下。  
然后整个头发扯了下来。  
两人分开，只见Sam光秃秃的脑袋上特技一样生出了栗子色的头发，越来越密，越来越长。  
Sam摸着头发笑起来，惊喜地看向哥哥。Dean也高兴了，伸手就去抓。  
褐发长过了耳垂，漫过了下巴，伸向了脖颈，直到腰都没过了才停下。  
两人被这诡异情景惊得互相瞪视。  
然后Dean弯下腰。  
跑过占卜屋门口的人们纷纷停下，为里面骤然炸开的暴风雨般狂野大笑护住胸口。光秃秃的棉木叹了口气，飘下最后一片受惊的落叶。  
Sam一把捏住Dean的手腕，把人猛地推到墙上。笑声被打断的Dean惊诧抬头，只见弟弟缓缓压过来的身影。  
“你猜怎么着，我们应该再试一次，不行就两次。”  
“等等！”Dean推在弟弟胸前，“你一定要跟原来一模一样吗？这个发型明明就不错，你太执着了Sammy girl！”  
他还有很多话要说。  
还有很多调侃要出口。  
但Sam炙热的额头跟他贴在一起，气息扑到他脸上：  
“闭嘴。”

END


End file.
